Kai Vanishes And Is Turned To Stone
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: THIS STORY IS ON HOLD UNTIL I GET AROUND TO WRITING THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS I DONT KNOW WHEN THAT WILL BE BUT SINCE I HAVE MANY THINGS GOING ON IN MY LIFE IT WILL BE A WHILE.
1. GoodBye BladeBreakers, cya next year!

SB: Hi again. Here a new and improved version of this fic, because the other one got deleted, for you to read. This one is different from last version. Annie has made some changes to it in some of the chapters.

Annie: We will tell you if I made changes to the chapter, THERE ARE NO CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER! Except for the fact that I deleted the poll at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

**Summary:** The Blade Breakers go back to their homes, Rei goes back home to China and the White Tigers, Max goes to America to live with this mom and the All Stars, Kai goes back to Russia and moves in to his grandfathers old mansion and back to the Demolition Boys, and Tyson, Kenny, and Hillary, stay in Japan. Tyson, Kenny, and Hillary see the others off and say their good byes, but no one knows that it will be the last time they will see Kai, because his plane will mysteriously disappear and everyone on the plane mysteriously dies or so they think when the black box is recovered and played back so the Blade Breakers can he it and Kai leave some very helpful advice. Five years later everyone thinks that Kai is dead, but what will happen if he appears out of nowhere while the Blade Breakers are visiting his grave on the anniversary of his death and they think he's a zombie and he's come back from the dead to haught them for not blading for the past five years. But what happens when Tyson's little cousin is there at Kai's grave with the others and she sees Kai and notices that he's hurt and needs help? Kai looks at the little girl and say _'I'm not a zomfie and Foris is trying to kill me. He wants our fit feasts and he wants us dead.'_ The guys don't understand him because his jaw is busted up real badly and can't talk straight, but Tyson's little cousin is able to figure out what he said by realizing that when he said 'fit feasts' he really meant 'bit beasts' and since his jaw is busted, the letter 'b' sounds like an 'f'. With the help of Tyson's cousin they help Kai get better, but then he get hit by lighting and is turned to stone and they have to find Tala who knows what to do, and because Rei remembers what Kai had said to do when they were listening to the black box that had been recovered, and they must hurry because Boris is coming to get Kai to kill him and the others. And it turns out that, according to Tala, Kai's long lost identical twin sister must be found and brought to were they are keeping Kai and she must sing their favorite song. But what happens if she can't remember the song, because she never sang it since she last saw Kai, which was the day they buried their parents 21 years ago? Now they must help her to remember the song so she can sing it and turn Kai back and stop Boris from killing them all. Can they do it in time and same themselves and Kai? Or will they die trying? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: SchoolBoredom, nor Annie, do not own Beyblade.

* * *

The Blade Breakers are at the air port saying good bye to Rei, Max, and Kai because they are going home now that the forth world champion tournament is over and done with for the year.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Said Hillary

"Don't worry, Hillary. We'll keep in touch, and we'll be back for the next tournament next year." Said Rei

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Rei." she replied

"Flight 183 to China is now brooding." Said a computerized voice over the loud speaker.

"I better be going. See you guys next year." Said Rei and he hugged everyone good bye, expect Kai and just shook his hand.

"I better go myself." Said Max as Tyson hugged him good bye

Kai just picked up his bag, that was on the ground at his feet, and started to walk away when Kenny stopped him.

"I'll miss you Kai, and try to stay in touch more often this time." Kenny Said

"Whatever." Kai mumbled and was about to walk away again when Tyson gave him a hug

"Bye Kai. We'll miss you." Said Tyson.

"Uh yeah. I'll miss you too. Don't forget to train while I'm gone or else." Kai said with a smirk on his face

"Sure thing, Kai." Said Tyson as he let go of him and smiled.

Kai walked off and as the others yelled good bye, and he put his hand in the air as a wave good bye.

But no one knew the Kai's plane was going to disappear soon after taking off.

Rei was on his plane heading back to China and to his home town and his old team the White Tigers. Max was on his way to America to live with his mom and to see his old friends and his mom's team the All Stars. Kai was on his way back to Russia and the Demolition Boys, who were now the Blikizering boys, who where waiting for him at the old abby, and they were going to help him move in to his grandfather's old mansion, now that his grandfather was behind bars for life.

"I'm going to miss them." Said Hillary again for the second time since they left the air port.

"We know, Hillary. We'll miss them to." Said Kenny as they past a store with TV's in the window that were on the news station.

"Hold on guys. I want to see what's on the news." Said Hillary

"Why?" asked Tyson

"Because I want to." Hillary answered

On the TV they were talking about a plane that went off raider shortly after taking off from the Japanese International Airport.

"The plane was bond for Moscow, Russia. It was a small private jet that was owned by the Russian's richest tycoon's grandson, Kai Alexander Hiwatari, who had planned to be on broad, heading home after winning the world champion tournament with his team, the Blade Breakers. The plane had gone behind a cloud just seconds before it vanished. There was another aircraft in front of the jet. At the moment no one knows what happened to it, a search is being set up right this every minute to look for the jet." Said the news broad caster.

They were shocked to here that Kai's plane had vanished and became worried. And in that minute they all decided to talk with Mr. Dickson, the head of the BBA, about Kai, and the missing jet.

* * *

SB: Ohhhh cliffy. Wait what happened to Kai? Is he dead? Or is he still alive? Find out in the next chapter!

Annie: The next chapter is titled "What happened on the jet" and it will mostly be in Kai's point of view.

SB: Review please and tell us what you think of this version!

Annie: Bye!

SB: Cya!


	2. What Happened On The Jet

SB: Well here's the explanation chapter. It's going to start out normal and then we're going to have it in Kai's POV for the most part and then we will change it back to normal POV.

Disclaimer: SchoolBoredom, nor Annie, do not own Beyblade.

Annie: THERE ARE NO CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER! Except for the fact that I deleted the poll at the end of this chapter and I changed the 'Blah' to _Blah _instead. Enjoy!

* * *

Kai let out a tried sigh, as he stared out of the window of the jet as it moved away from the airport. He was on his way back home to Russia and he wasn't all to thrilled about it. Sure he was happy to be going home to his friends, but he didn't have any one left. He was the last Hiwatari that he knew of. He felt that he had a relative out there some where, but his grandfather had told him that he was his only remaining relative. He also had been told that his twin sister had frozen to death and had been found by some hunters who had been out hunting when they found her in the snow.

(A/N: Yes I know this isn't it and it doesn't relate to the topic, but Kai is thinking this and remember it's in the NORMAL POV.)

**Kai's POV…**

'What am I going to do once I get back home? I know that Tala, Ian, Brian, and Spencer will be waiting for me at the abby.' I thought as I stare out the window.

"Excuse me, Master Kai? Would you like a pillow?" asked a studress as I turned my head to look at her.

"No thank you. I'm not tried." I replied as she smiled at me.

"Very well. Enjoy the flight." She said as she walked away from me to see if some one else wanted a pillow.

I sighed again as I turned to look back out the window, we're now on the runway. Fuck how does time fly so fast? I watch as we take off and we go higher and higher into the sky and we go right into a cloud.

I hear voices coming from the cockpit up front. It sounds like there is another aircraft in front of us and they are not letting us pass for some reason. I see a red glow out of the corner of my eye and I pull out Dranzer, to see she feels that something bad might happen.

_Master? _Dranzer's voice enters my head and I can tell she's worried about something.

'What is it, Dranzer?' I ask.

_I'm not sure but we have a very bad feeling about this. _Dranzer replied.

Oh great she said 'we,' that could only mean one thing, Black Dranzer, Dranzer's twin that Biovolt made by separating the good and the bad from Dranzer's heart and Black Dranzer was the result of that, and he was worried about something too.

'Black Dranzer, are you worried about something too?' I ask the dark phoenix as he appears.

_Yes I am, worried. I feel though as if everyone on this plane will be killed by someone. _Black Dranzer replied.

Leave it to Black Dranzer to say what's going to happen, and that's when I noticed that it was getting darker and the Pilot and Copilot were yelling something and everyone was starting to get worried.

'You were saying?' I ask scarcitly.

_Oh no, it's happening! _said Dranzer.

I can tell that she's scared, but that's Dranzer for you, she gets scared when something like this happens, I can feel Black Dranzer is scared too; they both are scared to think of what might happen to me, because I'm their master. I control them both but I never use Black Dranzer, and never will.

Everything is now pitch black and everyone is screaming. I hear some thing it sounds like the door to the plane being opened and amazingly nothing falls out.

'We must be inside something for the door to open and have nothing fall out.' I tell the phoenixes and they nod their heads in agreement, they are seeing everything through my eyes, and I'm used to them doing this so I don't really mind.

I can see someone on this plane and he his looking for someone.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled as everyone stops screaming and looks at him.

"Now which one of you here is Hiwatari?" he asked. Oh great he after me, well I better show myself.

_He has a Russian accent; it seems he's from Russia. _Black Dranzer said.

_I agree, he does. _Said Dranzer

'All right. I talk to him in Russian.' I told the bit beasts.

"I am. What's it to you?" I say in Russian as he looks at me and grins.

"You will be coming with me now." He replied in Russian.

"No. I'm not going anywhere you the likes of you, moron!" I said rising my voice a little. That got him pissed off now. He furious with me now and I smirk at him making him even madder at me.

"You will come weather you like it or not! We have orders from Boris to bring you to him alive!" he yells at me.

"Boris can go to fucking hell for all I care and you can go with him, you fucking moron!" I yelled back, that did it he's really mad now, he wants to ring my neck for that one, but he being held back by two other goons and we end up yelling at each other at the top of our lungs and we also let some cruises fly too, as we insult each other.

(A/N: If I write the whole argument out it will be WAY to long so I'm doing it this way.)

_We're landing. _Said Dranzer worriedly in my head.

_Don't worry sis, nothing bad will happen to the three of us yet. _Said Black Dranzer trying to comfort Dranzer.

"Let's tie everyone up and gag them too, so they don't try and get away." Whispered a guard to another near by as the other nodded his head.

"EVERYONE OUTSIDE NOW!" He yelled over me and the guard, I was yelling at, in Japanese as everyone did as told.

Once they had us out side they then tied and gagged everyone, they tied me up too, but didn't gag me yet because I was still yelling at the guard. I saw a little girl about 5 years old, go back in side and say something before a guard goes in and pulls her out and ties her up.

_Why was she talking to herself? _asked Black Dranzer.

_I don't know. _Said Dranzer.

'There is a black box in the plane that records everything and its recording this argument. WAIT! THAT'S IT!' I explained and then I realized that I could use this to my advantage and tell the others not to worry and what they need to know if they need any help.

"TYSON, MAX, REI, KENNY, HILLARY, MR. DICKSON, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, I'LL BE FINE! BORIS IS BEHIND ALL OF THIS AND HE WANTS ME DEAD, IF ANY THING SHOULD HAPPEN AND I DON'T FIND AWAY OUT OF THIS MESS, THEN YOU SHOULD GO AND FIND TALA! HE WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO AND HE CAN HELP YOU WITH ANY THING! REMEMBER GO FIND TALA IF YOU GUYS NEED ANY HELP!" I yelled as loud as I could in Chinese so that when the plane would be found and the box played back everything then Rei would know what I said and translate for the others.

_Why have them go find Tala? _asked Black Dranzer.

'Because he told me once that if they needed any help that had to do with me or if I was in any kind of danger then I should have them go to him and he will help them in any way he could.' I replied as I watched the guards kill everyone but me.

_Oh dear! Now how are we to get out of this! _asked Dranzer.

_Clam down sis. We'll find away out of this soon. I hope. _Said Black Dranzer.

I just hope I will get out of this mess alive.

**Normal POV…**

The guard that had been arguing with Kai had stopped to shoot everyone else (A/N: That's a total of 35 people including Kai, the pilot, copilot, and the studresses but only 34 were shot because Boris wants Kai alive, remember?)

"You'll never get a way with this, you fucking idiotic moron!" Kai yelled at the guard again in Japanese.

The guard had finally had enough and he walks over to Kai and knocks him unconscious by hitting him in the head with the butt of the gun as hard as he could.

"There now he won't bother us until we get him to Boris." He said in Russian as another guard picked Kai up and carried him to another jet that was waiting for them and they climbed in and took off, leaving the dead bodies and the plane for the search team to find a month later.

* * *

SB: Well there you go I hope you liked it and it answered your questions about what happened to the jet.

Kai: Why do you have me kidnapped?

SB: Because we want you too.

Annie: No. I want you to get hurt by Boris and then go find the others so they think that you're a zombie that's come to haught them for not blading for five years.

Kai: Oh. I see, I think?

SB: Should you really have said all that?

Annie: It's in the summary so yes it's all right for me to say it.

SB: Alright if you say so. REVIEW PLEASE! BYE!


	3. The Black Box

SB: The results (from before this story was taken down) are in and there will be dreams and flashbacks of what happened to Kai when he was with Boris.

Annie: Thanks for the reviews. Now we are back where we left off in chapter one when Tyson, Kenny, and Hillary decided to go to Mr. Dickson's office and talk to him about Kai and what they should do. THERE ARE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER! I had this chapter in two parts but I changed it to one to make it easier. Enjoy!

NOTE: What is heard on the box is going to be in italics and whatever is written in Russian is going to be in caps, bold, and italics and whatever is in Chinese is going it be in caps, bold, italics and underlined.

* * *

Tyson, Kenny, and Hillary ran to Mr. Dickson's office and they were stopped by the lady at the front desk.

"Where are the three of you going?" she asked

"We need to talk to Mr. Dickson, it's important!" said Hillary

"Wait one minute while I inform him." She said as she called up to his office

"Ok thank you. You may go up to see him." She told them as Tyson took off

"Thank you!" said Hillary before she and Kenny hurried after Tyson

They got in the elevator and went up to the top floor where Me. Dickson's office was located, and when they got up to the top floor they went straight to his office.

"Mr. Dickson, Kai's plane has disappeared!" said Tyson

"Yes I know. I have been informed and I'm as much concerned as you three." Said Mr. Dickson

"Wh…what are we going to do now?" asked Kenny

"We wait until the plane is found and then we will see where we go from there." He answered

"Should we inform Rei and Max, that Kai's gone?" asked Hillary

"I've already taken care of that." Said Mr. Dickson

Rei and Max were told upon arrival in china and America that Kai's plane had disappeared and they came right back to Japan to be with Tyson, Kenny, and Hillary

1 MONTH LATER…

The search party have been looking for the plane for the past month and found nothing, until that day that is. (A/N: the plane was left on a remote island right by the water out in the open so the search party could find it)

"Hey look! Down there on that island! It's the plane! We fond it!" said the young copilot, of a search plane, excitedly

"Yes I see it! We'll land in the water and go a shore." Said the pilot before he landed the plane

After they landed the plane and went ashore they walked up to the plane, but when they were 25 feet from the jet they had to stop and cover their mouths and noses with their hands; because of the very strong odor of decaying bodies

The copilot went back to the search plane and got bronchioles and when he returned he started to count the bodies that were laying there.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, how many people were there again?" he asked

"35" was the answer

"Ok, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, and that's it, 34 people." Said the copilot

"We're missing one. Who do you see?" said the pilot

"Every one but Hiwatari." Was the reply

"That's not good. His friends and Mr. Dickson won't be happy about this." Said the pilot as the copilot nodded his head in agreement

"There all tied up too." The copilot added as they made their way back to the plane to radio in with the info they had found

Back with the others, who were waiting around for the news of their missing team caption and friend.

"Who could do this? And why?" asked Hillary breaking the silence

"I don't know, Hillary. I don't know." Said Rei

"We'll find him. Don't you worry; we will get him back no matter how long it takes us." Said Tyson standing up as the phone rings and he answers.

"Hello? Mr. Dickson? They did! Is Kai…? He isn't? Then were is he? The black box? Oh ok. Sure we'll be there." Said Tyson before telling the others that the plane was found but Kai wasn't there and they had recovered the black box and Mr. Dickson wanted them to hear what was on it.

"Ok let's go then." Said Max as the left to go t o Mr. Dickson's office (again)

At the office, the lady at the front desk didn't stop them this time, so they ran to the elevators and went to the top floor.

"We…got…here…as…fast…as…we…could." said Tyson panting for breath

"Yes I see. Well I'd like you to meet Sergeant Grant. He has the black box that was from the plane Kai was on." Said Mr. Dickson

"We think that there might be something useful on here." said Sergeant Grant

"Well let's play it and see what's on it." Said Tyson, ready as ever for anything, but he wasn't ready for what they were going to hear on the black box.

"Ok here it is." Said Sergeant Grant as he pulled out the box of the bag and placed it on Mr. Dickson's desk and played it

'_Hey what's that up there in front of us_?' asks the copilot

'_I don't know; let's ask them to move out of the way so we came_ _pass.' _says the pilot

'_Ok hello? Can you please move out of the way so we can pass?'_ says the copilot

'_There not answering lets just fly around them.'_

'_Ok.'_

'_What's going on!'_

'_I don't know! There not letting us pass!'_

'_This is not good. I got a bad feeling about this.'_

'_PLEASE LET US PASS!'_

'**_I DON'T THINK SO.'_**

'_WHAT DID YOU SAY!'_

'_**NO!'**_

'_PLEASE!'_

'_**NO!'**_

'_WHAT'S HAPPENING!'_

'_I DON'T KNOW!'_

'_What's going on? Why is it getting darker? The passengers are getting worried.'_

'_We don't know, just keep everyone clam.'_

'_Ok.'_

A minute later people are screaming thinking that they are going to die and in the mist of the screaming the door to the jet opens.

'_SHUT UP!'_ some one yelled as everyone fell silent.

'_Now which one of you is Hiwatari?' _he asked. (A/N: The guards are going to have numbers with them so you know which guard is talking but the others don't know that.)

'**_I AM. WHAT'S IT TO YOU?'_** came Kai's voice.

'_**YOU WILL BE COMING WITH ME, NOW.**'_ Said guard 1.

'**_NO. I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU, MORON!'_** Kai said raising his voice a little as he responded to guard 1.

'**_YOU WILL COME WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! WE HAVE ORDERS FROM BORIS TO BRING YOU TO HIM ALVIE!'_** he yells back.

'_**BORIS CAN GO TO FUCKING HELL, FOR ALL I CARE AND YOU CAN GO WITH HIM, YOU FUCKING MORON!**'_ Kai yells back, as an argument with Kai and guard 1 yelling at each other at the top of their lungs breaks out.

'**_LET'S TIE EVERYONE UP AND GAG THEM TOO SO THEY DON'T TRY AND GET AWAY.'_** Said guard 2 softly to some one else.

'_EVERYONE OUT SIDE NOW!'_ yells guard 2 over Kai and guard 1.

'_Please help us, these people have tied and gagged everyone up and they have guns. I don't know what the two who are arguing are saying.'_ Came a little girl's voice.

'_How did you get in here?'_ said guard 3.

'**_LET'S KILL THEM.'_** Said guard 4

'_PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I THINK THEY MIGHT KILL US!'_ yelled the little girl.

'**_TYSON, MAX, REI, KENNY, HILLARY, MR. DICKSON, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, I'LL BE FINE! BORIS IS BEHIND ALL OF THIS AND HE WANTS ME DEAD, IF ANY THING SHOULD HAPPEN AND I DON'T FIND AWAY OUT OF THIS MESS, THEN YOU SHOULD GO AND FIND TALA! HE WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO AND HE CAN HELP YOU WITH ANY THING! REMEMBER GO FIND TALA IF YOU GUYS NEED ANY HELP!'_** Came Kai's voice in Chinese and Rei's jaw dropped when he heard that.

Then shots could from a gun could be heard and Dizzi counted them.

"34 shots that will explain the 34 dead bodies" said Sergeant Grant to himself.

'_YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU FUCKING IDIOTIC MORON!'_ Came Kai's voice again and then the sound of some one hitting someone else with some thing hard.

'**_THERE NOW HE WON'T BOTHER US UNTIL WE GET HIM TO BORIS.'_** Said guard 1.

And soon the sound of another jet taking off could be heard and then it faded away, and then Sergeant Grant turned it off.

Everyone was silent, lost in their own thoughts.

**Rei's POV…**

'I can't believe that Boris is behind this. He said that we should go find Tala if we need any help, I hope that he can help us.' I thought to my self.

I look at my friend's faces and can tell that they are confused at Kai's advance. Tyson looks like he's thinking it over and Max looks like he's going to cry. Kenny, he's busy with Dizzi, trying to find out what Kai and the other person were saying. Mr. Dickson look mortified at what we heard and Sergeant Grant looks syimpafedic at the lose, and Hillary look sad as well.

**Max's POV...**

'I can't believe it! Kai is gone and 34 innocent people are dead!' I thought to my self as I look at the others they're upset about it as well, I think I'm going to cry.

**Tyson's POV…**

'I wonder what Kai said I hope he's ok.' I thought.

**Kenny's POV…**

'I wonder what he and that other person said in Russian; it sounded like they were having a argument of some sort.' I thought.

**Mr. Dickson's POV…**

'Oh my! This is not good. Not good at all. I can't believe this is happening! I hope Kai is alright' I thought.

**Sergeant Grant's POV…**

'I feel so sorry for these kids; their best friend and team caption is missing and he's might be dead. They shouldn't get their hopes up too high, just to be on the safe side, just in case he is really dead when we find him.' I thought while looking and the five kids.

**Hillary's POV…**

'I won't believe, Kai can't be gone I hope we find him or he finds us soon.' I thought as I started to think up some scary and sad possibilities of what Kai might be going though right now.

**Normal POV…**

"I don't know what Kai said, all I know that is was in Russian and something else." Said Kenny.

"Chinese. He also spoke Chinese, and I only know what he said in Chinese." Said Rei.

"Really, them what did he say?" asked Max.

"He said not to worry about him and that he'll be find, and Boris is behind it and he wants Kai dead. And he said that if we need any help then we should go find Tala, if he doesn't find away out." Said Rei.

"Boris, I should have known he would try and get Kai." Said Tyson angrily.

"Um… guys? Who's Boris?" asked Hillary, she's never met Boris so she doesn't know what he's like at all.

* * *

Annie: I hope you all liked it. I took me awhile to write this all out like this.

SB: That's it?

Annie: For now yes. Hillary will find out about Boris and the search for Kai begins.

SB: Review! Please!

Annie: Bye!

SB: Cya!


	4. Who's Boris And The Sad Phone Call

SB: We're back!

Kai: Why did you make it sound like I would die?

SB: We told you before; we want you to get hurt by Boris for five years and go find the others who THINK you're a ZOMBIE!

Kai: Oh.

Annie: We don't own Bey Blade, only our OC's. THERE ARE NO CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER! Except for the fact that I deleted the poll at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Um... guys? Who's Boris?" asked Hillary, she's never met Boris so she doesn't know what he's like.

"Boris is a neutories man, Hillary, and he's very dangerous." Said Mr. Dickson.

"Yeah but besides that he was the one who taught Kai how to blade." Said Kenny.

"He also beat and punished all the kids at the abby, including Kai." said Max.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Hillary.

"Even with the beatings and the harsh training that Boris had Kai go through made him the person he is today." Said Rei.

"Goodness. This Boris is terrible." Said Sergeant Grant.

"Yes indeed he is." Said Mr. Dickson.

"He's wanted by the Russian Police, Right Mr. Dickson?" said Tyson.

"Yes, Tyson he is. He is." Mr. Dickson agreed.

"So now what do we do?" asked Hillary after a moment of silence.

"Find Kai, of course." Said Dizzi.

"Dizzi's right we gotta find Kai!" said Tyson.

"But we do we start?" asked Hillary.

"I think you kids should stay here and let the police look for him and we will keep you posted if we find him." Said Sergeant Grant.

"Ok." They agreed and left the BBA.

"I hope he's alright." Said Hillary once they were back at the dojo, voicing the one thought that everyone was thinking.

They waited and waited but on word of Kai's were abouts came and after three months of waiting the call came in but it wasn't the one they wanted to hear.

Rei was the one to answer the phone when it rang.

"Hello?" said Rei.

"Hello Rei, its Mr. Dickson. I have some bad news for you boys." Said Mr. Dickson.

"Really? Like what Mr. D?" Rei asked.

"Well I just got an email from Sergeant Grant. Who is in Russia looking for Kai. His email said that the abby had caught on fire, and after they put the blaze out they found a body. The body was unrecognizable, they don't know who it was but the body had a Beyblade. The Blade had been damaged in the fire as well and the only thing that wasn't damaged was the bitchip. The bit chip was glowing red and the bit beast was a red Phoenix." Said Mr. Dickson.

"But that means the bit beast was Dranzer, and if the body had Dranzer then that means… no he can't be!" exclaimed Rei.

"I'm sorry Rei, but he is. Kai's dead." Said Mr. Dickson sadly.

"Ok thanks Mr. D." said Rei as they hung up the phone and he just stood there staring at the wall for a few minutes before telling the others.

"What's the matter, Rei?" asked Hillary.

"The abby was burned down and they found a body with a blade." Said Rei.

"So what does that have to do with Kai?" asked Tyson.

"The blade had a red Phoenix in the bit chip, Tyson." Said Rei looking down at his hands.

"A red Phoenix?" Max said.

"Dranzer!" exclaimed Hillary realizing where this was going and what Rei was getting at.

Rei nodded his head, still looking at his hands as the realization that the body was Kai, started to sink in.

"Then that means…Kai is…" Kenny started.

"Gone." Everyone said at the same time.

"Yes. Kai's dead and there's nothing we can do about it." Said Rei looking at his friends faces.

Three weeks went by before they buried an empty caste under a lone willow tree in the grave yard. The tombstone said _'Kai Alexander 'sourpuss' Hiwatari, born December 27, 1985, Died June 13, 2004. Although he never said much; he made a huge impact on his friends, may he rest in peace. He will be missed by everyone that knew him.'_

**Hillary's POV…**

I still can't believe that Kai's gone forever, and the guys are all sad by the loss of their team caption and friend.

I look at their faces and see that they're all sad. Max is usually cheerful and happy but today, his smile is gone and a frown is there instead. Rei is also looks sad but he's hiding that fact behind a mask and trying to stay positive, I can see it in his eyes though. Tyson is like Max, but he's crying the hardest and Kenny still can't get over the shock of this devastating news.

I wish there was something that I could say or do to help brighten the mood, but I can't.

They're quitting Bey Blading today because they feel that without Kai they're not strong enough to blade. It was always Kai who pushed them to be their best and I can see why. With out him yelling at them to get their lazy asses moving or his harsh but yet helpful advice, they're at a loss of knowing what to do now that he's gone.

"Oh Kai, why did you have to leave us like this, we still need you, we miss you, Kai." I said softly as I lay my white rose, that I was hold, on the ground in front of the tombstone.

**Normal POV…**

The others lay their roses down as well before walking back to the limo that was waiting to take them back to Tyson's place.

Yet no one noticed a pair of ice blue eyes watching them from behind the willow tree and as Rei takes one last look back, the eyes disappear.

* * *

SB: Ohhhh. I wonder who was watching them.

Annie: We're not telling you who it was but we will give you a hint: It's not who you think it is.

Kai: What is that suppose to mean?

SB: It means that the person they thing it is, is NOT the person who was watching them.

Kai: Oh.

Annie: REVIEW!

SB: Cya.


	5. Kai Comes Back

SB: DIE! (_Ties Annie to a chair_)

Annie: Don't mind SB, she had some sugar and has gone insane.

SB: SHOOT DA MONKEY!

Annie: Anyway...thanks for the reviews everyone and just so you doe... (_SB puts duck tape over her mouth before disappearing._) DIE!(_Kai)_

Kai: Just so you know five years have gone by and they are getting ready to go to the grave yard. And this is where Annie left off the last time before this fic was deleted. And no one got the right answer to Annie's question about who the ice blue eye were from the last chapter.(_Appears to say what Annie was going to say._)

Jasmine: Enjoy! (_She's an OC that will be making her first appearance in this chapter._)

* * *

**Tyson's POV…**

I can't believe it's been five years since Kai's untimely death. We had made a vow to never blade again; so Rei is now teaching the kids in his home town how to blade and Max is helping his mom in New York. Kenny, Hillary, and I have gone back to what we were doing before he died. I have changed so much since his death, I'm not late to school, I don't eat like a pig, and I wake up around five in the morning now.

My little cousin is here, with her mother my aunt, for the week and the guys are coming over so we can go to the graveyard to visit his grave.

"Where are you going uncle Tyson?" asked a little ten year old girl who had green eyes and Blonde hair. She wore a red jacket over a yellow shirt, blue shorts, red sneakers, and brown gloves. She looks like me with out the hat when I first met Kai.

"Cousin." I corrected her.

"Whatever." She replied.

"To the graveyard with my friends." I said.

"Oh. So the other BladeBreakers are coming over to visit?" she asked me.

"Yes Jazz, they are." Said I, while looking over at a picture of our last tournament as a team.

The picture was taken after the finals; the finals were on Kai's birthday, so we had surprised him with a party. Kai stood in the middle, his face red with embarrassment, Max and I stood to Kai's right and to his left was Rei and Kenny. Mr. Dickson stood behind Kai with his hands on his shoulders; a cake was if front of Kai and on either side of the cake stood Hillary and Oliver, who was in his chef's uniform. Max's parents, my grandpa and my father, The All Stars, The White Tigers, The Saint Shields, The Physics, and The Majestics where there as well, all standing around us.

**Normal POV…**

"Hey Tyson!" said Max as he came in to his friend room with Rei, Kenny, and Hillary behind him.

"Hey guys. You ready?" asked Tyson.

"Yes Tyson, We are." Said Hillary.

"Can I come too, uncle Tyson? Please!" Jazz begged Tyson.

"Oh alright, lets go." Said Tyson.

"Who is she, Tyson?" asked Rei.

"This is my little cousin Jasmine, Jazz for short." Said Tyson as they went down stairs.

"Hey gramps! I'm going to the graveyard with my friends and Jazz is coming with us!" Tyson called out to his grandfather.

"Ok" was the response.

"Just keep an eye on Jasmine, Ok?" asked Tyson's aunt, who had blue eye, blonde hair and she wore blue jeans, a green shirt and sneakers.

"Don't worry, Aunt Dorothy. I will" said Tyson.

"Why are you going to the graveyard again?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later, ok?" said Tyson.

"Ok." Said Aunt Dorothy as they left.

They didn't go straight to the grave yard; they stopped at a flower shop and bought a bouquet of flowers and six white roses for each of them, before going to the grave yard.

Once at the grave yard they made their way to the lone willow tree, and to Kai's grave. Yet no one saw the boy behind the tree, all beat up and bleeding from his many wounds.

The guys stood there for a moment before putting the flowers down in front of the tombstone.

"I can't believe it been five years." Said Rei sadly.

"I know. I can't either." Said Hillary.

"How did he die?" asked Jazz.

"Kai died in a fire." Said Kenny.

"I didn't die…I'm stive a live…" came a weak voice.

"Who said that?" asked Max.

"Jazz, where are you going?" Tyson asked Jazz.

"I think the voice came from...OH MY GOD! Uncle Tyson, come and look someone's back here and he's hurt really badly!" said Jazz as they came around to look.

Sure enough there was someone sitting against the tree and it was Kai.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kai's a zombie!" Screamed Hillary and Kenny once they saw Kai.

"Kai's come back form the dead to haunt us for not blading for the past five years!" exclaimed Max.

"I'm not a zomfie! Foris wants our fit feasts and he wants dus dead." Kai mumble while looking a Jazz and stopping the other to look at him again.

"What did he say?" asked Tyson as the other shrugged.

"Uh guys? I have a question for you, do Zombie's bleed?" Jazz asked not taking her eyes off Kai as the others looked at each other.

"Bleed?" the others said in confusion.

"No they don't. Zombies are dead people that have come to life and they do not bleed." Said Dizzi.

"Oh so then he's real?" asked Jazz looking at the others.

"I guess so." Said Tyson.

"Hey wait a minute if Kai's alive...then who was the body that was in the fire?" asked Kenny.

"Another kid...from the taffy..." said Kai.

"I wonder...did you mean to say bit beasts?" Jazz asked looking back at Kai as he nodded his head.

"Bit Beast? So some one wants our bit beast, again?" Said Rei.

"I think he meant to say 'I'm not a zombie. Boris wants our bit beasts and he wants us dead.' Right?" Jazz said as Kai nodded his head again.

"So Boris still wants us dead and by the looks of it, he almost succeeded in kill you." Said Tyson.

"Yes…fut I had…some help…from a friend." Kai said before going into a coughing fit and bring up some blood as well.

"Oh dear! We better get you to the hospital." Hillary said to Kai as the others agreed and helped get Kai to the hospital.

"I can't believe it! Kai's alive and he's been with Boris this whole time!" said Max.

"Who's Boris?" asked Jazz.

"Later Jazz. I can't believe it either, Max, but I wonder how he got like this, but at the moment I'm just glad Kai's back." Said Tyson happily and again no one noticed the two pairs of ice blue eyes watching them from behind the willow tree, and one was slightly shorter than the other.

"I'm glad we helped him get back to his friends." Said the shorter one.

"Yes and I'm glad you found him out in the woods too, Tom." Said the taller one as Tom, the shorter one, smiled "Let's go, our job here is done, for now."

"Ok, I'll go make sure the plane is ready, Tala." Said Tom as he walked away.

"Take care Kai, we'll met again, my friend." Said Tala as he followed Tom.

* * *

SB: DIE! (_Still insane_)

Kai: (_looks at Annie, who is still tied to the chair, with wide-eyes as SB runs around dressed as an Indian._) Oh...Kay...so I guess we have to fill in for them, Jazz.

Jazz: You're right we do. (_To the readers_) So now Kai's back and you now know who the ice blue eyes were from the last chapter. If not then you will have to wait and find out.

SB: ME LITTLE RED FOOT! ME KILL YOU!

Kai: Oh...Kay...anyway...can you guess the connection between Tom and Tala? I'd like to know that my self.

Jazz: Sure you do. REVIEW!

Kai: Cya!

Jazz: We should untie Annie so she can stop her other self... (_To Kai_)

Kai: Yeah we should. Let's do it then. (_To Jazz_)

Jazz: Kay. (_To Kai_)


	6. Recovering

Annie: Finally free from that chair!! And thanks for taking over you two.

Kai/Jazz: You're welcome.

Jazz: Where's SB?

Annie: I put her in a straight jacket and she's still insane so she's sitting in solitary confinement.

Kai/Jazz: Oh.

Annie: Right, thanks for the reviews and Sorry for the very long wait I had other things to do and I kept getting into other things and never had the chance to do anything about posting this chapter. Please don't kill me!! _(covers head with arms.)_

Kai/Jazz: Enjoy!

* * *

They got Kai to the hospital and Rei went to call Mr. Dickson to tell him that Kai was alive and he had been held captive by Boris for the past five years. And Mr. Dickson didn't believe him so Rei asked Mr. Dickson to come to the hospital to see Kai himself and he agreed to do so.

"Mr. Dickson is coming down here, he didn't believe me so I asked him to come and see Kai for himself and he agreed" said Rei as he walked into Kai's room, they had waited until they were aloud to see Kai before calling Mr. Dickson.

"I think that's a good idea. Is there some thing you want to say Kai?" Jazz asked Kai when she noticed that he wanted something.

Kai was sitting in his hospital bed and he was all bandaged up. He has bandages all up his arms, legs, around, his chest and neck; he had a bandage around his head that covered his right eye and around his mouth which prevented him from talking, and he nodded his head. The Doctor had also told them that Kai had been raped as well.

"Hey how is he going to talk when he can't do it at the moment?" asked Max.

"Hey Kenny, could I see Dizzi for a minute?" Hillary asked.

"Sure." Said Kenny handing over Dizzi.

Hillary took Dizzi and opened her up.

"Hey! I was taking a cat nap!" said Dizzi.

"Sorry Dizzi, but we need you to help Kai talk." She told the trapped bit beast.

"Ok." said Dizzi as Hillary handed her over to Kai who started typing right away.

"He says that it's a good idea and he remembers that the person who helped him had ice blue eyes but it wasn't Tala, it was some one who looked a lot like him. And he wants to know who Jazz is." Said Dizzi.

"Jazz is my cousin; she is here for the week with her mother, my aunt." Said Tyson as Kai nodded and Mr. Dickson came in.

"Hello boys." Said Mr. Dickson before he laid eyes on Kai.

"I wasn't lying Mr. Dickson." Said Rei.

"My word, you're right Rei!! You weren't. How are you feeling Kai?" Mr. Dickson asked as Kai typed on Dizzi again.

"He's been better and he says that it is good to see you again." Said Dizzi.

"Kai can't talk because his jaw is busted up pretty badly, so he's using Dizzi who tells us what he wants to say." Said Kenny.

"Oh I see, but who was the person found in the fire?" Mr. Dickson asked as Kai told Dizzi.

"He says it was some one that looked a bit like him, and was from the abby." Said Dizzi as a nurse came in and told them that it was time for them to leave so Kai can get some rest.

They all said good bye and Kenny took Dizzi back and Kai waved good bye as they left before going to sleep.

**Kai's dream...**

Kai opened his eye and saw that everything was dark and he wasn't sure where he was.

'_Where am I? What happened to me? Oh right I was kidnapped by Boris's goons. I hope the others get my message.'_ Kai thought to himself and then he realized that he was standing on the ground and his hands weren't tied behind him anymore, they were now above him chained to the ceiling.

_+Master?+_ Dranzer's voice entered his mind.

'_Dranzer? Where are we?'_ Kai asked his phoenix.

_+I'm not sure, master, but I don't like the feel of this place one bit.+_ she replied.

_+We're in the abby. I can feel it.+ _Black Dranzer's voice said and he was right because the lights came on and Boris walked in to the room.

"Hello there young Kai. How are we today?" Boris asked with a hit of sarcasm in this voice.

Kai didn't reply he just glared at him with hate filled eyes as they flashed red, he could feel his blood starting to boil and Boris took a step back.

Boris frowned and pulled out a needle and walk up to him, Kai's eyes widened when he saw the needle.

"Well if this the way it's going to be then so be it." Boris smirked and he injected Kai with some slivery liquid and pain shot though him and when Boris touched him the pain amplified but he didn't let it show.

'_What ever that stuff was it makes it feel like knives are shooting though me when someone touches me.'_ Kai thought.

"What...do you...want with...me this...time Boris?!" Kai managed to say because it was what ever that stuff was it made it hurt to talk.

"I want your friends bit beasts and I want you dead." Boris replied.

"You've already...tried that and...it failed" Kai said.

"Yes but I also want them dead, and don't worry you will join them soon enough." Boris smirked as Kai's eyes widened as Boris then pulled out a whip and raised it and brought it down against his body.

**End of Kai's dream...**

Kai's eyes shot open as he sat up quickly in bed.

'_It was a dream. Just a dream.'_ Kai though to himself.

"Are you alright?" asked a nurse, who saw Kai sit up quickly in bed from outside his room, as Kai nodded his head, but the nurse could tell that he had a night mare.

"Let me guess you had a night mare right?" she asked Kai as he nodded before he laid back down and falling into a dreamless sleep.

"A nightmare of how he got like this no dought." She said softly as she left the room.

* * *

Three months later, 2 spent in the hospital and 1 spent with the others in recovery, Kai was mostly healed up, but he still had some bandages around his chest, upper arms, and legs, and he has a smaller bandage covering his right eye.

"Do my eyes deseve me?!" Kai exclaimed, because he was able to talk again, when he saw Tyson wake at 6 in the morning training with Dragoon.

"No Kai, they don't. Ever since the abby burned down, Tyson's been getting up at 5 in the morning and he doesn't eat like he used to and he's not late for anything, anymore." Said Kenny as Tyson stopped training and smiled when he saw Kai's expression.

"Will wonder's never sece." Kai said in Russian as the others joined them.

"We haven't trained for the past five years, so we've gotten sloppy." Said Tyson.

"So I see." Said Kai as the others started training again.

"Where's my blade?" Kai asked the others after a few minutes of watching them train.

"Ummm...it was destroyed in the fire, Kenny do you still have Dranzer?" Max said.

"Yes. She's right here." Kenny replied while pulling out a blue bit chip with a red Phoenix on it, and Kai took it and held onto it.

'_Dranzer? Are you there?'_ Kai asked his bit beast.

Master? Oh Master I'm so glad to be with you again! Dranzer chirped happily as a smile appeared on Kai's face.

'_I know, Dranzer. I am too, and I'm glad the others kept you'_ Kai said.

How are you feeling, master?Dranzer asked Kai as he laughed at how Dranzer knew that he had been hurt.

'_I'm feeling much better, now that I have you back again'_ Kai told his Phoenix.

I'm glad to hear that. said Dranzer as she rubbed her head against his chest.

"Kai? Hey Kai!" Tyson yelled snapping Kai back to reality.

"What?" Kai asked with a smile.

"Happy to have Dranzer back?" Rei said as Kai nodded his head.

"Well you will be even more happier when we give you this." Said Hillary as she held out a new blue bey blade, and Kai's eyes lit up when he saw it.

"A new beyblade?" Kai asked as he took it from Hillary.

"Yep. Just for you." Said Tyson making Kai's smile grow bigger.

"Thanks guys." Kai said with a smile before placing Dranzer's bit chip in place.

"Why don't you join us, Kai?" asked Max.

"Well..."Kai started as the smile vanished.

"Here's your new launcher too. Go on and give it a try." Said Kenny.

"Well...alright." Kai agreed and walked over to the dish and got ready to launch his new blade and he gasped as memories of beyblades came rushing back into his head.

**

* * *

Boris hooked Kai's chains up to a wooden pole in the middle of the courtyard outside of the abbey.**

The pole was situated on a dirt mound. In front of him was a wall from the abbey and to his left, another wall with windows.

"Those look like the dorms..." Kai said to himself.

A chain link fence surrounded the area behind him.

Kai suddenly recognized this place, he had been here before! This was the place were kids were hooked up and left outside for a while, depending on what they did. Kai had been here when he refused to destroy a kid's beyblade when he beat him in a battle.

"So Kai. How are you feeling? Today will be the day that you die!" Boris told Kai, holding up his face to look him in the eyes.

Kai only glared. He really didn't know how long he had endured this torture for, but he kept a makeshift calendar in his cell. He guessed around almost 5 years.

Boris signaled someone from inside and 6 kids came out. They formed a circle around Kai and set up their beyblades in their launchers.

Boris chuckled as Kai looked around him.

"This is a traitor to our good name! He must be punished!" Boris told the trainees.

These kids had hate-filled eyes.

"What have you done to these kids Boris!?" Kai demanded loudly. He tried again to get free, but it was useless.

"They are the latest subjects for our newest training program. They have been trained to hate anyone and they obey everything I say! Unlike you...and the earlier subjects."

Kai growled. He had turned these kids into mindless zombies!

"Get ready!" Boris shouted, raising a hand straight in the air.

The kids got into their launching positions.

"Attack!" Boris brought down his arm, and the trainees pulled their ripcords, sending their beyblades straight at Kai.

Kai closed his eyes and prepared for the pain that was coming.

The 6 beyblades tore at his skin, ripping through his clothes and spilling blood on the ground.

One hit him above his right eye, another slashed diagonally across his chest, while others slashed against his legs and arms.

Kai held back his pain, not wanting to give Boris the pleasure of hearing one of his strongest warriors in pain.

Suddenly, a beyblade hit him in the left temple and he instantly blacked out.

**

* * *

"Kai are you okay?" asked Max snapping Kai back into reality.**

"I...I think so..." Kai mumbled.

"Come on Kai, I can tell when something is wrong. Why don't you sit down and tell us what's really bothering you?" Rei suggested as he led Kai back to where he sat before, and as the other gather around to hear what Kai had to say.

"Well...ok. I had a bit of a flash back just now...and that's the last thing I remember before I blacked out." Kai told them.

(A/N: I skipped the whole flashback part cause I didn't want to repeat it so that's why is was like that. Just so you know.)

The others where shocked to hear what had happened to him and wondered if he could remember more of what happened to him as he stared to get better.

"I think we should stop for today and do something else to get our mind off this matter." Said Hillary breaking the silence; that they had fallen into after hearing about Kai's flashback, and everyone agreed.

* * *

Annie: Well I hope you liked it...this took me a while to write up because I wanted to have Kai have some flashbacks and dreams so I had to rewrite most of this chapter.

Jazz: What going to happen next?

Annie: I'm not sure...I'll think of something...eventually...

Jazz: Oh. Ok.

Annie: Review!! Bye!!


End file.
